lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Land Wiki:About
Page under construction This page is used to tell visitors all about , a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsies you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Wikia Relations Sibling Projects 'Lalaloopsy Land Fanon Wiki' An associate project to Lalaloopsy Land Wiki. 'Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki' An inactive wiki, close to Lalaloopsy Land Fanon Wiki 'Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy New Releases Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Wiki' Under consideration as a duplicate. 'Lalaloopsy Wiki' Considered as a duplicate, thus, merged to this Wiki as redirect. 'Lalaloopsy Chalk Land Wiki' Come on over to Chalk Land to meet the cutest chalk girl, Trace E. Doodles! Also, you can draw anything! 'Lalaloopsy girl Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Girls Wiki' Wiki is closed. 'Lalaloopsy Girls Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Princess College Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Littles Wiki' Meet All The Littles You Can Find On This Wiki! 'The Lalaloopsy TV Series Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy: Nuu Majikaru, Nuu Kawaii Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Fanon Wiki' Input Info 'Anything Lalaloopsy Wiki' Wiki is closed. 'The Lalaloopsy Fandom Wiki' Wiki is closed. 'Lalaloopsy Episodes Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Movies Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Fan episodes Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsy Fandom Wiki' Input Info 'Lala-Oopsies Wiki' Input Info 'Lalaloopsypedia Wiki' Input Info 'Lala-Oopsie Fun Wiki' Input Info Language Version Projects 'Spanish Wiki' Founded by Danitzaw on January 19, 2014. Wiki soon closed due to inactivity. Wiki is re-opened, currently under construction and open for new admins. ---- "Lalaloopsy (Spanish) Wiki already has a minimum of 100 pages and I will still administrating the Wiki after 2015 even I'm no longer administrating the English Wiki. To clarify why I haven't still step down from there is that I haven't yet found 2 administrators to take care of it. Once that is done, I'll be selecting 1 out of the 3 to also run the Bureaucracy then I'll be glad to step down." Lalaloopsy Land's [[Message Wall:RGL Victor The Great|'Finest']] 08:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- 'Polish Wiki' Founded by RarityForever on June 8, 2014‎. Wiki is abandoned and lost. It is open for adoption. ---- "I have halted my activity in the Polish Wiki and already accomplished my goal which is achieving at least 100 pages. I'm no longer making any developments and sad to say that it will be the least developed." Lalaloopsy Land's [[Message Wall:RGL Victor The Great|'Finest']] 15:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- 'Russian Wiki' Founded by RGL Victor The Great on March 9, 2015‎. Wiki was created upon request of User:GfgfgfffF. Currently used as a Test Wiki for experiments and restructuring. It is open for new admins. ---- "Лалалупси вики will still receive developments after 2015, even when I'm no longer administrating the English Wiki. Having founded it, meant something more to me than it is with the other non-English wikis, having said and done so that this might become well-developed soon and be only second to the English Wiki." Lalaloopsy Land's [[Message Wall:RGL Victor The Great|'Finest']] 11:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- 'French Wiki' Founded by Thenaturals on May 24, 2015.‎ Wiki was created upon collaboration of both Founder and current admin RGL Victor The Great. Currently under construction and open for new admins. ---- "Lalaloopsy (French) Wiki now has a minimum of 100 pages which completes my long-term goal for the year 2015 of making at least 100 pages for each non-English Wikis. However, even though I'm no longer administrating the English Wiki and by making this far, I'm still open to thinking of making more progress for the French Wiki after 2015." Lalaloopsy Land's [[Message Wall:RGL Victor The Great|'Finest']] 08:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Trivia *This Wiki has articles and files uploaded. Gallery Wordmarks LLW-wordmark1.png|Designed by Thenaturals LLW-wordmark2.png|Designed by Thenaturals LLW-wordmark3.png|Designed by Thenaturals LLW-wordmark4.png|Designed by Miyanlove via request RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark5.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark6.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark7.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark8.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLWF-wordmark.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great for Lalaloopsy Land Fanon Wiki LLW-wordmark9.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark10.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark11.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark12.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark13.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark13v2.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark14.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark15.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark16.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great LLW-wordmark17.png|Designed by RGL Victor The Great Unknown Lalaloopsy Logo Wordmark.png|A logo or wordmark uploaded by Aliethetheresian for unknown reasons. Favicon (3).ico|An icon uploaded by Aliethetheresian for unknown reasons. es:Wiki Lalaloopsy:Acerca de Category:Community